Last Wishes
by Raye.Harrogath
Summary: Sasuke tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus menghadapi semua ini. Waktunya telah tiba/ Pesan terakhir Sasuke kepada Hinata sebelum ... /Mind RnR?/ Oneshot/ For #IndigoRose


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Rate : K+  
**

 **Warning : Typo. OOC. Ide pasaran. Dan kesalahan lain yang tak disengaja lainnya.**

 **Last Wishes © Raye. Harrogath**

 **Beta Reader. Editor © Hazelleen**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Rasa tak berdaya, sekaligus takut kehilangan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan gadis cantik berambut indigo yang telah menjadi kekasih hatinya selama tiga tahun, lalu mencium buku-buku jarinya.

"Hinata …" panggilnya pelan, nada suaranya terdengar begitu serius.

"K-kau membuatku takut, Sasuke- _kun_." Hanya itu yang dapat Hinata katakan, menanggapi sang kekasih yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu.

"Aku serius." Sasuke menjawab, mengulurkan satu tangannnya untuk mengelus pipi sang kekasih. "Dengarkan aku. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku nanti─"

Hinata memotong ucapannya dengan wajah mengerut jengkel, namun ketakutan itu tetap terpancar di kedua matanya. "─ _tak akan_ ada yang terjadi padamu nanti, Sasuke- _kun_. K-kau akan baik-baik saja. K-kau akan kembali kepadaku dengan selamat!"

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap kuat. Demi dirinya sendiri, demi Hinata-nya. Tapi, ia pun tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Sekuat apa pun mereka mencoba untuk menghindar, berusaha untuk mengulur waktu, Sasuke tahu waktunya telah tiba. Dan mereka kini harus menghadapinya. _Ia_ harus menghadapinya.

"Dan jika tidak?"

Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang pesimis, tapi ia juga bukan seseorang yang selalu berpendapat segalanya akan selalu baik-baik saja. Sasuke seorang yang realistis, oleh karena itu, ia setidaknya sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Hinata merasa ingin menangis. "Apa kau tega meninggalkan aku seorang diri?"

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Sialan, ia selalu saja merasa lemah setiap kali melihat Hinata ingin menangis seperti saat ini. Ia menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di helaian indigo yang selalu mampu menenangkan ansietas dalam dirinya.

"Ingatkan ke dalam kepala cantikmu bahwa aku tak akan pernah mampu meninggalkanmu dengan sengaja, Hinata." Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di bahu sang gadis, dan mereka berpandangan dalam diam.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Apakah kau mau melakukannya? Ini permintaan terakhirku, _Hime._ "

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menolak untuk memandang Sasuke, namun pria itu tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di dagu Hinata, pria itu memaksa sang gadis memandang ke arahnya.

Selama sesaat tak ada yang bersuara, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas.

.

"Sampaikan kepada ayahku, bahwa aku selalu mengaguminya. Meski aku selalu berlagak seakan aku membencinya, aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa dia pria hebat. Dan kupikir, aku mengerti kenapa ibuku bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Hinata tak berkata apapun. Sasuke tahu gadisnya sama sekali tak suka mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya. _Harus._ Sebelum semuanya terlambat, dan ia tak lagi memiliki kesempatan.

"Ibuku. Tolong katakan aku mencintainya, dan aku berterima kasih atas setiap detik kasih sayang yang ia limpahkan kepadaku. Meski, kau tahu sendiri ia terkadang menyebalkan dengan sikap ingin tahu-nya yang berlebihan itu."

Usaha Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata tersenyum pada kalimat terakhirnya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil, dan Hinata tetap diam.

"Lalu kepada Itachi. Katakan bahwa aku bangga padanya. Dan sampai kapanpun dia akan terus menjadi sosok panutanku. Dan jika aku dilahirkan kembali, aku tetap ingin menjadi adiknya."

Sasuke tahu Hinata mulai merasa kesal. Dan mengingat bahwa gadisnya itu termasuk seseorang yang penyabar, Sasuke paham bahwa ia telah melewati batas. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tak mungkin menuliskan semua itu sekarang. Ia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu.

"Katakan juga pada Naruto, dan Sakura bahwa aku sungguh berterimakasih atas persahabatan mereka. _Heh_ , siapa yang mengira bahwa dua orang berisik itu akan begitu berarti keberadaannya bagiku. _Aku_ ─"

"─ _Sasuke-kun_ , kau tidak akan mati!" Hinata menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, secara efektif menghentikan monolog pria itu.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memandang wajah cantik yang kini terlihat frustrasi di hadapannya itu. Merekamnya dalam ingatannya. Rasanya aneh melihat Hinata yang selalu terlihat tenang kini terlihat begitu cemas, begitu gugup, namun di saat yang bersamaan siap menerkamnya hanya karena ia mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya.

Ia menurunkan kedua tangan Hinata yang menangkup wajahnya, kembali menggenggamnya. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa kata-katanya tadi begitu mempengaruhi Hinata. Bagaimana ucapannya membuatnya kesal sekaligus takut di saat yang bersamaan. Dan Sasuke sesaat merutuki dirinya yang memaksa Hinata berada bersamanya saat ini.

Tapi, Sasuke mencintainya. Dan ia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang paling ia cintai di saat terakhirnya, tak peduli bahwa ia terdengar begitu egois. Lagipula, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa─

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Selalu, jangan lupakan itu."

─ia mencintainya. Sesederhana itu. Dan Hinata berhak mendengarnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu. Tapi, meski berulang kali mendengarnya, Hinata tetap saja merasa ia ingin menangis. Ia tahu pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah tipe pria yang mampu menyuarakan isi hatinya secara gamblang. Sedikit terisak, ia menjawab dengan suara parau.

"A-aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun."

Lalu, Sasuke menciumnya.

Ini bukan jenis ciuman penuh gairah yang disertai dengan gairah yang meletup-letup. Mereka berdua hanya sedang saling mencurahkan perasaan mereka melalui tindakan, mewakili apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Kedua tangan saling merengkuh erat, seakan tak ingin terpisah. Ciuman itu semakin mendalam, dan Hinata paham bahwa Sasuke pun juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Bahwa mereka sedang saling menguatkan, saling menyuarakan kekhawatiran tanpa harus mengungkapkan melalui untaian kata.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya, meski begitu ia tetap menahan Hinata di tempatnya.

Waktu mereka telah habis. Dan Hinata tahu itu.

"Kau harus pergi." Katanya, pelan namun ia tahu Sasuke mendengarnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke mencium lehernya, menghirup wangi yang _mungkin_ tak akan pernah mampu ia hirup lagi.

"Berjanjilah, k-kau akan kembali lagi padaku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum, dan melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Ia mundur selangkah.

"Aku janji."

Dan lalu,si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu membalikkan badannya, melangkah menjauhi Hinata yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Hanya mampu memandang punggung pria-nya.

Sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya ketika Sasuke melangkah lurus dengan penuh determinasi menuju …

dojo tempat ayah dan kakak sepupu Hinata menanti …

 **~~~The End~~~**


End file.
